Link's Fighting Through Time
by Yokinto
Summary: This is a comedy Volience but I hope you enjoy it.


**The Legend of Time  
_Chapter 1: The Start of time_**

Deku Tree speaks with the Navi and says, "You need to find a warrior, who is a non-fairy. He is the only one to help us." Navy says back, "I know just the one, I hear from heart that he is going to save the world."

The Deku Tree tells Navi to go on his own to find this warrior, and Navi heads on. she flew past the gates, went through the whole village, and makes it to the tree house.

Navi goes through the window and sees Link sleeping. Navi yells out, "Wake up Link this is your big day!" Link gets up with a shiver and looks at Navi. Link gets a bottle out. Navi looks at him.

"Link! What are you going to do with that bottle!" Link laughs all evil and tries to catch her. "This is know time for games Link!" Link starts to get out a vase and catches her.

A knock on the door comes. Saria runs up. "Hiya Link," Saria smiles, then hears Navi crying. "Hey! Hey!" Saria says to Link, "Let that poor little fairy go!" Link looks down and lets her out. Navi turns at Saria. "Thank you Saria." "Now Link, Deku Tree is in big trouble!"

Link jumps with shock and runs off. Navi chases him. "Wait! For me!" After Navi chased him time after time she begins to give up. Link runs up to the person who is guarding you to pass by.

The guy laughs. "Hey everybody, look it's the kid with no fairy." Everyone starts to laugh. Link glares at them. "I know Link you want to meet the Deku Tree, but first you need a Sword and a Shield."

Link stares at him. The guy looks at him. "What do you want, no fairy." Link takes out his fist. He runs after him and punches him out and beats him up. "Hey, let go of me Link cable!" Navi finally shows up. "Hey! Stop it you two!"

Link grabs the guy over a table and breaks it on his back. Saria appears and holds link down. Navi goes around Saria with joy. "Thanks Saria."

Saria looks at Navi, "No problem." Link runs again. Navi sighs. "Now where is he going?" Link runs back with a sword in his hand and chases that guy. The guy starts to run. "Ahhhhh, now he has a sword!"

The guy falls to his knees. "You win you can meet the Deku Tree. Just please don't kill me!" Link runs up and buys a shield and heads there. "The guy says to himself, He has a shield and a sword. Why did he just go get it with out hurting me? I told him to get one."

Link heads on with his sword and shield, then runs into a bad guy. He takes out his sword as the plant pops up out of no where. As it attacks Link blocks with his shield. The bad guy gets hit by the shield.

Link looks to the left and tries to sneak by him. He takes a few steps at a time to get away. The plant attacks again. It grips Link by the waist and throws him at the wall. Link gets his sword and cuts his vine.

He runs up and sees a Deku Stick. Link equips it and heads on. He runs into the Deku Tree. Deku Tree says to him, "Where is Navi?" Link takes out his sword getting ready to strike in battle. The Deku Tree gets a little scared.

Deku Tree says, "What are you doing with that sword!" Link runs after the Deku Tree.  
Navi looks for Link all over the place. "Link! Where is he?" Out of no where Navi hears Link yelling toward the tree.

Navi rushes fast as he can. "Its coming from the Deku Tree!" Then he sees Link on the ground passed out. Navi looks at the Deku Tree. "What did you do to him!" The Deku Tree sits there. "I did nothing.."

Navi yells at the Deku Tree mad, "You killed are warrior!" The Deku Tree sits there. "No, I did not, Navi." He sits there quiet. Navi starts to cry. "What happened then!" The Deku Tree still sitting there. "As he was running toward me, he kind of ran into me and passed out."

"He what!" Navi gets shocked. "Yeah, now he knows how it feels to be hit by a tree."

Navi sighs of relief. Then she gets one of the people from the forest to bring water.

Later that day….

Link wakes up back in his bed. Then wonders where he is at. Navi pops up. "Link! The tree is not the boss! The boss is inside the tree!" Link gets up and runs off again.

She says to herself, "There he goes again." Link runs up to The Deku Tree again. The Deku Tree is thinking, "Oh no! Not again!" Link takes out his sword and runs after him again.

The Deku Tree has to think of something fast. So he opens his mouth. Link stops and runs behind him. The Deku Tree turns also and eats Link. The Tree starts to smile. "That was kind of good."

Link falls down to the bottom of the tree. He travels down through a few bad guys. Link takes out his sword ready to make a fight. He runs at him and knocks the spider down to the ground and cuts it in half.

The Spider falls out dead as he sees a fire. Link gets out his stick he got from that last battle. Puts the stick on fire and runs past the webs.

As he quietly walks down the place all he want is a way out. Link runs into a dark room with the stick still in his hand. It gets real quiet. The wind blows like a ghost is calling for him.

Link jumps up and lights the stick more. He decided to make a better fire. Then the boss appears with one eye. Sneaking behind Link as he is making a fire. The boss jumps down crawling up to Link.

Link lays down for a sleep. The boss jumps on top of Link as he screams at him. Link takes out his sword. He swings it at the boss and it doesn't effect. The boss jumps up and crawls on the ceiling.

Dropping eggs on the ground as Link attacks it. Link sees some seeds and picks it up. The boss jumps down running toward Link. He takes out his Deku Seed and flashes it. The Boss falls out blind and runs into the Fire. He gets caught on fire rolling around. Link laughs.

As the boss rolls the Deku Tree feels it. The Deku Tree sees the fire. He yells out, "Fire! Fire!" Link sees the boss transforming into a fire monster. Link races out to the top, but he doesn't know where the top is.

As the fire monster chases Link. It blows fire at Link. He takes out his sword and blocks the flames as it makes an exit by reflecting on the Shield. Link climbs up out of the tree as the tree is coughing out smoke. Link rolls out and the boss comes out.

Link throws his sword and it stabs the boss into the heart. Link falls down as the boss is dying of the pain. The boss Explodes and vanishes. Link sees a full heart piece and grabs it. He gains an extra heart.

Navi appears and sees the fire the tree is coughing out of. Navi looks at him and says, "Um, Deku Tree you smoke?" The Deku Tree says, "No, that dumb warrior oh yours made a fire in my lungs!"

It gets quiet for a second. Then The Deku Tree smiles at Link. "But this warrior has bravely saved me from the dinner I have eaten. I found out that the bug he killed was a infection to me. I want to give you this stone for saving me from that infection."

The Tree Gives Link the Green Stone. Link jumps up with joy and grabs the stone and runs off. Navi is looking at Link running away and turns at the Tree. "Thank you Deku Tree for keeping Link safe." Navi chases Link again. "Wait up Link!"

The Quest has just began….


End file.
